A Wedding to remember
by KJ4life21
Summary: The events up to and including the wedding of matt and emily
1. Unbelievable

I don't own any of it although if i did i would have a whole lotta fun with it lol.

You are cordially invited to witness the wedding of

Matthew Flannery

&

Emily Lehman

She ran her fingers over the raised surface. I can't believe this is really happening she said to herself.

"You keep rubbing that a genie is going to come out and grant u a wish", Matt teased as he walked into the living room to find her yet again gazing at the wedding invitations.

Emily spun around not realizing that Matt was already out of the shower. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned back against his chest.

"I can't believe we're really doing this it seems like yesterday we were sneaking around to hotel rooms." Emily said as she placed the invitation back with the other leftovers and leaned back taking in the scent of her now Fiancé she smiled at the thought of the word.

"It was only yesterday, don't you remember we were checking out hotels for our family from out of town and you suggested we tryout the bed" he joked as he spun her around to face him,

"If I remember correctly I wasn't the one who suggested it or initiated it", she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ok, ok so it was all my fault but hey could u blame me your gorgeous and all this wedding talk has me in overdrive", he looked at her innocently as he tightened his grip on her waist and started kissing her neck.

"We have so much left to do", she said trying to resist him, "The wedding is in two weeks"

"Yeah but it's 8 o'clock what can u do now", he lifted her face up to meet his as he planted a knee weakening kiss on her. Matt lifted her up as she finally gave in, "we can practice for the honeymoon," he said in between kisses

"Matt, shut up" she said as the door closed behind them

Emily was the first to awake she found herself face to face with Matt her one hand entwined with his while his other hand was draped across her waist she was still she just laid there and stared at him for the longest time. He was the one thing in her life that she could always count on, he was always there whenever she needed him and now it would be that way for the rest of their lives. There were a lot of things in her life that she was unsure of but the one thing she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt was that she loved him more than anything in the world. And she knew it from the beginning. She propped her self up on her elbow and looked down at her hand, to the engagement ring that Matt had given to her and just silently remembered the night he gave her this.

He could feel her moving beneath his arm so he slowly opened his eyes to find her staring at the ring on her finger. It had taken him weeks to pick it out and even before he gave it to her he showed it to just about everyone including Duff and Frank asking if he had made the right decision on the ring. He tightened his hand around her waist and she looked up at him.

"Good Morning", she said as she kissed him and snuggled close.

"Morning baby", he whispered, "Do you remember the day that I gave you this", he said as he lifted her hand with the ring. He of course knew she remembered but he just liked the look in her eye when he asked her.

"Of course I remember. You looked like hell the entire day and I kept asking you if you were ok or if you were getting sick or something. I got so nervous anytime I walked into a room everyone suddenly went silent, I thought something was wrong with you"

"I was nervous as anything I kept checking my pocket to make sure I still had it I was sure I was gonna lose it before I had the chance to give it to you."

"I can't believe you told everyone in the office before you told me and I didn't find out."

"Neither can I", He said jokingly as he pulled her closer to me "Yeah and then I took you to your favorite restaurant and before desert I told you there was something I had to tell you"

"The look on your face I thought you were gonna break up with me or you were dying or something. Then you told me that you loved me and that no matter what happened that would never change. Then I kinda caught on to what you were doing"

"Yea I figured that when you turned beat red and started to cry, kinda like your starting to do now", he laughed as he saw tears forming in the corner of her eyes

"Then you said that there was nothing in the world that mattered to you more than me, and that you couldn't picture spending a day without me in you life and you dropped down on your knees and pulled out a box that I could barely see through my tears and asked me to marry you"

"Good memory", he joked as he kissed her lightly

"I love you", she whispered as she returned the kiss

"I love you too", he responded as the alarm clock started to ring.

"Uh she said breaking away from his kiss way to ruin a moment", she laughed as she kissed him one last time and got out of bed to turn off the alarm.

Matt just laid back on the bed and just watched her the way the sunlight shined on her beautiful body. Everyday he spent with her was another day he fell more in love with her. He couldn't believe it took him so long to tell her he couldn't live without her when he knew it from the moment he saw her.


	2. An Unexpected Party

The days flew by like a dream there was so much to be done and not a lot of time to do it in. Emily had found the dress of her dreams it was so beautiful and judging by her mom and Lia's reaction she looked gorgeous in it, it made her feel like a princess. All that was left now was the alterations and the finishing up the alterations for the bridesmaids and of course the groom's men wait until the last minute there was less than 4 days til the wedding and some have yet to pick up their tuxes. And of course there was the never-ending supply of drama everyday at work.

"I can't wait for this to be over there is so much going on at one time it's overwhelming", Emily confessed leaning against the wall of their command post. Emily was primary this time a kid had taken their school principal hostage because she was sure that her life would end if the principal didn't reverse her decision to kick her out of school.

"Don't worry we almost have her out everything is fine." Matt said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Wait what no I was talking about all these wedding plans, between that and work there isn't enough hours in the day to do everything that needs to get done and you don't help distracting me every chance you get," She laughed

"Well my offer to go to Vegas and get married is still on the table. I would be more than happy to fly out to Vegas maybe with one or two people as our witnesses. We can say I Do and have some fun in Vegas." He said raising his eyebrows insinuating they wouldn't be leaving the hotel room much.

"Aw that's so sweet" Emily said as she kissed him, "but it ain't gonna happen you aren't getting out of this that easily" she laughed as she hit her partner lightly in the stomach.

"Hey I was just trying to help", he said innocently, " and besides it was worth a try." He said smiling. Matt knew he wanted to marry her more than anything but the thought of standing up in front of all their family and friends in a tuxedo and talking made him start to twitch.

It was another two hours before Emily was able to convince the edgy teen that she had other options, that her life didn't have to end by being kicked out of the school and this was an opportunity for her to start over at another school fresh. By the time they made it back to the office both Emily and Matt were exhausted they just wanted to finish their paperwork and get home, unfortunately their coworkers had other ideas for them.

"Ok let's go ", yelled Frank as he came up to Matt and Emily's desk, "Let's go Matt go get your jacket your coming with me and Duff; Emily your with Cheryl and Lia" he said as he motioned over his shoulder to where Cheryl and Lia were starting to walk towards them.

"Wait a minute what's going on were are we going ", Emily questioned getting a little worried.

"That is for us to know and u guys to just sit back and enjoy the ride" Duff responded as he and Frank exchanged looks

"My god guys this isn't a tactical mission or anything like that", Cheryl said as she reached the group, "We're taking you guys out as kind of a last send off Matt is going with the boys and Emily you are coming with us girls."

Emily and Matt looked at each other and simultaneously said

"Bachelorette party"

"Bachelor Party"

"Oh god", Emily said as she thought of the things Frank and Duff had planned for Matt.

"Let's go no getting out of this come on", frank said as he grabbed Matt's arm, "Say goodbye you'll see her tomorrow"

"What are we gonna do they apparently had this all planned", Matt looked at Emily he wanted to go but was checking to see if she was ok with it first.

"We'll you know what they say if you can't beat 'em join 'em " she laughed as she got up and put her coat on to follow the girls

"You sure your ok with this Em"

"I trust you", she turned to Frank and Duff still talking to Matt, "Just don't do anything stupid." The two men just raised their hands in a 'who us' gesture, Emily couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them.

"Ok if your sure", Matt got up and got his jacket on, "I'll see you later"

"Tomorrow", Frank interjected

"Yeah we'll see about that", Emily said as she kissed Matt goodbye, "Love you, See you soon"

"Love you to babe bye, ladies keep her out of trouble I want her back in one piece" Matt laughed imagining the night the girls had planned probably doing each others nails and other girly things like that.

"Enough of that mushy crap, Let's go" Frank exclaimed as grabbed Matt's arm and pulled him in the opposite direction that Emily and the girls were going in.


	3. Matt's Ill Fate

"We're not going to a strip club or anything like that are we cuz Emily will kill you, and me for that matter", Matt protested from the back seat of the truck.

"Don't worry about it we'll take care of you," Frank looked slyly back at Matt, which made him worry more. "Your brother is meeting us there" Frank added

That caught Matt by surprise he had started talking to his brother again just before he had proposed to Emily but he never thought he would participate in this form of wedding torture. It was a rather long drive and they talked about work basically the whole way remembering stupid things they've done and said and the people they were after. Finally they pulled into a parking lot Matt couldn't see what the building contained and there was no sign outside that he could see. Sure enough Matt's brother Eric was waiting by his car when they pulled in.

"Ok Get Out" Frank turned smiling at Matt. He knew he was in for it.

As they approached the building Matt realized what it was there were no strippers in this building as a matter of fact it was a paintball facility that Frank's brother-in-law owned.

"Did you really think we'd get you strippers, Emily would kill us that is if my wife didn't get to me first, and I think Lia to, you know she's got a thing for Duff" Frank laughed as they walked in the building. "Here is your chance to regain your dignity, do you remember right after you outted your relationship you had that paintball fight with Duff"

"I remember, I may have over reacted just a little bit" he said looking at Duff.

"Well this is the same concept only this time it's two on two and you will have one of us on your team. We have to shoot you twice you and your brother only have to hit us once."

Matt smartly chose Frank as his partner against his brother and Duff. They played quite a few games and as a twist every time they were hit they had to take a shot of Tequila needless to say by the end of the game Matt was trashed.

"So u excited about getting married", Frank asked as they took a break and had some beer.

"You know what I always thought that I would be so nervous and everything like that ", Matt said seriously gazing off in the distance thinking of Emily, "But I'm not nervous at all in fact I can't wait. There has never been a decision that was easier in my life than deciding to marry her." Matt smiled looking back at Frank.

"That's good" Frank said laughing. "She's good for you she keeps you level."

"Yeah I think so to."

"So what is she like anyway I've only meet her once" Eric looked over questioning the group.

"She's beautiful, she's smart, she has a great sense of humor, she's the whole package" Matt beamed

"Ok, someone who isn't gonna marrying her in a few days", Eric laughed.

"No he's right she is a great woman, she's smart and has a great personality and she's great to work with, " Frank said agreeing with Matt

"And she's easy on the eyes too" Duff added joking

"Hey" Matt squeaked, "I'm telling lia"

"Well now that that's done let's go. I still have some paintballs left." Eric announced

They went back to shooting each other with paintballs and even got a game going with some other guys so it was a four on four game.

"I'm glad you're on my side," Matt boasted as he watched Frank and Duff nail the other guys one by one. "If I ever take hostages and I see you guys I'll just surrender."

Many, many tequila shots later

"This was a lot of fun" Matt was slurring his words a little. "hey look we finished the bottle of Tequila."

"No you finished the bottle of Tequila", Duff laughed

They walked over to the front table and Frank retuned the paintball guns and their gear to it's place.

"Ok I guess it's time to go home", Matt said looking at his watch it was 2:30 already.

"Yeah I guess so," Duff said laughing looking at Frank and Eric, "You know there seems to be something missing from tonight."

"You think so do you Duff " Frank retorted as he locked the door and they walked over to the car.

"You know you are absolutely right," Eric said walking to Matt's side as Duff walked to the other side.

"Oh yeah what else you guys got?" Matt questioned.

At that Eric and Duff grabbed Matt's arms as Frank went and grabbed his legs.

"Hey guys wait a minute what the hell's going on" Matt yelled

They took Matt and tied his arms and legs and took his wallet and everything else he had. They drove to the edge of the city laughing the whole way as Matt screamed in the back trying to figure out what was going on. They reached their destination and pulled into an abandoned lot, the three men got out and grabbed Matt from the back of the truck, the sat him down and told him what was gonna happen.

"You have three hours to get home you have to go with Emily in the morning to the church remember" Frank informed him

"You have no money Id or anything else" Duff added

"So good luck" Eric added as Frank cut Matt's hands free and they ran to the truck and speed away.

"Damn it" Matt laughed as he unsuccessfully tried to run after the truck, "At least they didn't leave me naked or anything." He laughed as he started walking towards home. "Emily will get a kick out of this I wonder what she and the rest of the ladies are doing."


	4. Emily's Night out

Lia and Cheryl didn't have anything Matt could have imagined planned. They pulled up to a rental hall and as they reached the door Emily saw a sign "Emily's Bacholorette Party Ahead". She turned to Cheryl and Lia.

"What did you guys do? ", with that Lia opened the door and Cheryl pushed Emily in. There she saw a few of her friends as well as her mom and some other people from work. She started going around thanking people for coming trying to get information on what was about to happen unfortunately all her powers of psychology and she couldn't get anyone to spill. Just then Cheryl handed her a bag and told her to go change and pushed her over to the ladies room. The bag of clothes consisted of a pair of work out pants and a white tank top, rather than argue Emily just did as she was told. She returned to the room to find everyone in similar clothing w/ rolled up mats next to them and there was a man in the front of the room he was a very fit good-looking guy and over his head was a rolled up sign of some kind. Cheryl and Lia led her to the front of the room and had her stand in the front row with that they walked to either side of the sign and untied it so it rolled out and she could read it.

"Yoga for Better Sex"

"Oh my god you guys didn't", Emily was beat red and everyone was looking at her laughing and cheering her on. Oddly enough Emily was intrigued "Hey why not", she laughed as she accepted her fate. With that she was given a rolled up yoga mat and the fun began.

After about about an hour of bending and twisting and turning they had broken into a good sweat and everyone was now standing around laughing and joking about the events so far.

"That was fun, I have never done anything like that before."

"I'm sure Matt will love it, I never knew you were that flexible Emily", Lia laughed.

Emily's face turned bright red she was really flexible although never realized how much before this class. "I guess we'll see how well I paid attention during this class."

"The night is not over yet," Cheryl said smiling

"What else could you want me to do. I'm all hot and sweaty" Emily whined

"Don't worry you can sit down and relax." With that Cheryl turned to the other party goers and yelled, "Everyone grab a chair, we're done a little earlier than I thought I figured Emily would protest for a while before we did the yoga."

Cheryl, Lia, and a few other people went off into the kitchen and came out carrying food trays and drinks and placed them on a table in the front of the room. "Everyone dig in."

After getting some food and some water Emily sat back down and started chatting with some of her friends.

"So are you ready for your wedding?" her friend Lisa asked

"I still have some last minute things to do final fittings and stuff like that."

"No I mean are you **_ready_** for the wedding, the whole one man for the rest of your life and all that crap," her obviously single friend asked.

"No wonder your not married yet" Emily laughed, "You know at first that scared me a little the whole one man yada yada deal but you know what I love Matt, and I couldn't imagine him not being in my life or spending my life with anyone else but him. He is my best friend and my greatest supporter. There isn't anyone in this world that I love more or that I trust more than him. So yeah I'm ready I can't wait actually."

"I couldn't do it one man for the rest of my life. I'd go nuts, hell I can't even stand one man for more than a year." she laughed

"Yeah well I guess I found a good one. He's a good man and he's smart and funny and puts up with all my weird tendencies"

"You have weird tendencies, oh perish the thought", Lia said laughing

That got everyone laughing and remembering weird things that she's done or said. In all the talking Emily hadn't noticed that Cheryl had disappeared from the conversation and was with a woman in the front of the room setting stuff up on a table.

"Ok everyone now that we've worked up a sweat it's time to, well to look at stuff that will make our men sweat" Cheryl announced, "Welcome to Emily's Bachlorette party and now let's get on with the lingerie part of the party."

"Oh my god you guys are to much." Emily said as she looked at the lingerie book that Cheryl and her mom were now handing out to everyone.

For the rest of the night that was all they did they looked at lingerie and laughed 'til they couldn't breathe. Emily had a great time although she blushed like a little schoolgirl anytime anyone mentioned Matt, like that he would like something or something along that line. Because it was Emily's Bachlorette party she was treated as the host and as such was given a few "prizes" for being there.


	5. Your like coming home

It was a long walk home for Matt as he walked wavering the whole way. "I can't believe they did this to me", he said to himself as he looked at his watch he's been walking for about two and a half hours. He thought about calling Emily to come pick him up a few times but he didn't dare for fear of her laughter. He could just see the look on her face when she came to pick him up unsuccessfully trying to stiffen her laughter.

It had been an hour since Frank Duff and Matt's brother Eric had dropped of Matt's things. When they had arrived and refused to tell her where Matt was she was furious but when she finally got Duff to spill, a well-placed threat goes a long way; she couldn't help but start laughing her head off.

"When is he supposed to be coming home?" she asked no one in particular

"We told him three hours so he should be back in about an hour maybe an hour and a half." Frank answered.

"I wish I could have seen the look on his face when you guys left. You realize though that this means war he's gonna get you guys back, and I will be a willing participant "

"Bring it on!" Frank laughed as he stepped forward challenging her.

"Oh I will you just wait some day when you least expect it your gonna be walking along and bam."

It was another hour before Matt finally made it back to Emily's apartment. He had started to head for his but realized that Frank and the gang had taken his keys so he had no way to get into his apartment. He reached her door and quietly searched for her spare key she had hidden he couldn't remember which light it was in. Matt had always yelled at her for keeping a key lying around like that but was thanking god that he didn't need to wake her up to get in it would be to hard to explain right now. He quietly opened the door and snuck in closing and locking the door behind him, he turned around and spotted something on Emily's kitchen table as he walked over to it he realized it was his keys and his wallet.

"Rough night", he whirled around to find Emily standing in the doorway in her bathrobe.

"They said you might be coming home around now."

"They told you what happened?"

"It was either that or I told Lia they went to a strip club, you can guess who

was the first to crack." She said laughing as she walked over to him.

"Go ahead get it all out come on I know you want to"

"Want to what, what do you think that I want to do" she replied innocently as she slid her arms around his waist.

"I know you want to laugh come on it's ok get it out."

"Oh trust me I've laughed plenty tonight" she said laughing

"Oh really" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "How was your

night a lot of chit chat and wedding details."

"Yeah something like that", she said blushing, "you know there was a thing or two that I learned tonight."

"Oh yeah what was that", he said politely thinking it was something about how to cook or something girly like that.

"Well you are going to have to wait to find out ", she said matter of factly as she walked out of his arms and back towards the bedroom.

"How long am I going to have to wait", he said suddenly intrigued

"I'm thinking 'til the wedding night" she yelled laughing as she rounded the corner, "or maybe tonight if you're a good boy" she yelled as she threw her robe out into the hallway.

That was all it took and Matt was walking after her undressing as he went. What he found when he walked into the room he found Emily on the bed scantily clad in lingerie that he had never seen before. It didn't take him long to find out just what Emily had learned tonight and vowed to thank Lia and Cheryl in the morning.

_I have to say that I have rather enjoyed writing and am not looking forward to ending it._

_Thank You for all the reviews the ending is in the works and is coming soon make sure you bring your tissues I'm writing in their own vows or at least I hope ur gonna need your tissues.   _


	6. The Wedding of a Lifetime

It was Saturday and finally all the planning and waiting had all come to a halt, the day had finally come. They were getting married today.

"Oh my god I can't believe this," Emily said excitedly, "I kept waiting for something to happen and it hasn't. I keep waiting for him to change his mind or something."

"Did you really think he's was gonna change his mind and decide suddenly that he doesn't want to marry you?" Lia questioned

"Well no but I mean it's was always this little inkling that was always in the back of my mind like I didn't deserve this or him or something ever since we started 'Dating'. I guess I was wrong he has always been there for me since the beginning heck ever since we became partners. I don't know why I even thought that all I had to do was look in his eyes and know how he felt. There wasn't anywhere he'd rather be than with me even if it was just sitting on the couch watching a movie with his arms around me" Emily beamed

"I have to say from the day he blurted out your secret and I started paying more attention, I knew you guys were going to be a problem. The way you guys look at each other and the way you are with each other, it's unbelievable, I have never seen two people so in love or so completely devoted to each other." Cheryl remarked

"Yeah it's like when you guys look at each other; like there's nothing else in the world that matters, it's unreal." Lia smiled

"You guys are going to make me cry"

"No crying you'll mess up your make-up" her mother interjected tears rolling down her face, "I'm the only one allowed to cry here, I can't believe my baby is getting married" she hugged her daughter smiling and laughing.

"Wait a minute something is missing here", Frank yelled as Matt started to walk out of the door to the church. "You forgetting something" Frank said as he pointed to Matt's pants lying on the back of the chair.

"Oh shit", Matt said as he looked down realizing he had no pants on.

"A little nervous are we?" Frank laughed.

"A little but not about the getting married part I wanna get this over with before I forget my vows", he looked around," no one else knows this but we wrote our own."

"Oh God this should be interesting, but you can't get married without pants well actually you can it would just make for some good looks and even better wedding pictures"

"Shut up I remember you were quite nervous when you got married as well, I remember some mumbling and some tears"

"Hey, Hey there were no tears" frank replied defensively

"Sure, sure"

"Lets get this show on the road" Matt yelled to his brother and Duff still getting ready.

The moment of truth had arrived the priest came in and told them it was time. The three men walked out and stood at the alter despite their differences Matt had asked Frank to be his best man he said in this situation there was no one else he'd rather have watching his back. Matt had told his brother and his brother was ok with it he understood that they weren't that close and hadn't been for quite some time.

Emily Cheryl and Lia lined up behind the church doors. Lia was her maid of honor and she also had her little cousins as ring bearer and flower girls. The music started and they opened the doors and everyone disappeared one by one. As everyone else leaves they close the doors back up to hide Emily.

"Wow this is it" she said to herself

"Yup this is the longest walk of your life" she turned around to find her father standing behind her. She didn't think that he was coming he never contacted her after she sent the invitation to see if he was coming or not and all her attempts to contact him failed. "You didn't think I'd miss your wedding did you, this is the only perk of being a dad I get to be the one to walk you down the aisle."

"I. . . I didn't think you were coming, I never heard back from you."

"I almost didn't come my now EX-girlfriend threw away the invitation and didn't tell me that you called. Your mom called me the other day and ripped me a new one for not being there for you, needless to say I figured out what happened, told her, and here I am. Now let's get going they're playing your song", he took her arm and turned as the doors opened and here comes the bride flooded the room. Tears fell down her face as they started walking down the aisle.

"Oh my god" Matt whispered to himself. He saw Emily coming down the aisle and couldn't take his eyes off of her, he thought she looked beautiful no matter what she wore or what she looked like but he was in awe of just how beautiful she looked right now. She came walking towards him in a low cut off the shoulder floor length dress, with a short train. As she got closer he could see that she was crying and he couldn't stop thinking about just how beautiful she was the way the sun shone thru her veil and her flowing hair. The reflections of the beads down her dress it was unbelievable.

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies" Frank laughed from behind him.

Emily reached the bottom of the stairs as Matt walked down to meet her. Her father lifted her veil and kissed her as he gave Matt her hand and whispered, "Take care of her, she's one of a kind."

"For as long as she'll let me," Matt responded smiling unable to take his eyes off of Emily.

You never saw two people more in love or intertwined to each other the instant their eyes locked and their hands touched you could feel the electricity and the undeniable love that is between these two.

"You ready" Matt smiled as he took her hand and lead her towards the altar.

"Never been more ready for anything in my life"

They walked together towards the altar with more anticipation and excitement than for anything they have ever encountered in their lives.

"Dearly beloved", the priest started he continued on with the ceremony and after a while the priest started talking about Matt and Emily.

"I have known Emily for quite some time ever since she was in college and I have watched her grow into a self-sufficient capable beautiful woman who is as gorgeous on the inside as she is on the outside", the priest said looking at Emily as she started to blush. "On this the day of her wedding I must tell both her and you Matt as well as anyone here that marriage is not an easy thing it is the hardest thing that you will ever do in your life, however it is also the most rewarding and exciting thing in the world. Marriage is an equal partnership with both people giving in a little at times as well as standing their ground. There is no such thing as the perfect marriage people fight things happen but a good marriage can withstand the hardships to come out shining. As I have said this Emily and Matt have chosen to write their own vows to tell each other their promise." With this everyone sat up and took attention no one was aware they had decided to write their own vows. Matt and Emily turned to each other and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Matt you know that in the field I do not jump into things irrationally I take my time thinking things thru weighing the pros and the cons of the situation, I take the same approach to my personal life. In the beginning we were friends _Best friends_ you were the one that I could talk to you knew what I had to say sometimes before I even knew it myself. Then as our relationship grew more intimate I got scared, I pulled back; every relationship I've ever been in has ended and I have been left holding my heart in my hand. I have been hurt more than you will ever know and I assumed you would be no different, that regardless of how I felt about you that you would eventually do the same and I did not want to lose you as a colleague but more importantly a friend." Tears began to roll down her face, "Eventually I realized that you weren't going anywhere that I could trust you and depend on you as a friend and a lover and you wouldn't let me down, you wouldn't let me fall or if I did I knew I would never fall alone. You are an amazing guy with a heart of gold and the patience of a saint and God knows I tested that to the limit. You are compassionate, romantic, a great listener. You make me feel like more than I could ever be alone. When I look in your eyes I see a fire and a passion for life and for us I know more than anything that you are with me for keeps and nothing will ever change that. You are everything to me I don't know what I would do without you." Emily could see that even Matt's eyes had begun tearing as he reached up his hand to brush hair out of her face and to wipe away her tears "Matt you have seen me at my best, and loved me at my worst, you are my best friend, and my biggest supporter, you are my soul mate. I loved you from the first kiss and I swear to you that I will love you and be faithful to only you until my last breath", she could feel the heat rising in her body as all eyes were on her, all she could do was look into Matt's eyes and just squeeze his hand.

"Wow you're a tough act to follow," Matt laughed as he sniffled and wiped a tear out of his eye.

"Emily I lost my mother when I was a kid, she was the first woman in my life that I loved. In the little time that she was with me she taught me everything I know about how to love someone and how to be a good man, when she died I thought I died with her it was like a part of me was missing and no matter what I did there wasn't anything that I could do to fix it, there was no one that I could talk to or that could help me so I got mad. I started picking fights with everyone because they all had something I didn't, completion. I lost sight of my mom, who she was and the person she tried to help me become. In all my relationships there was always something missing no matter how hard I tried or how much I thought I loved them my heart just wasn't in it. Then I met you and from the moment I met you there was something about you that drew me towards you. If I could dream up the perfect woman she would not even come close to you, you are smart, funny, beautiful and highly opinionated", Matt and Emily both laughed, "At work you are there everyday pouring your heart and soul into helping those people, showing them that they are not alone that they have options. You go into every situation believing that nothing is unfixable and that no one is beyond saving, that there is always hope. I love your optimistic outlook on life and how you could be falling apart inside but you'll never show it and you will still bend over backwards to help anyone who wants help. You know me better than I know myself you know can make me smile with just a look and all it takes to turn my world around is just a touch or a kiss from you, most importantly thru everything you are always the first one to know that something is wrong even when I have the biggest smile on my face, and I never have to say a word and you are there. All I need is what is in my heart to know that you are my soul mate you are the best thing about me and the thing that has been missing in my life and in my heart since I lost my mom. You are my best friend and I will always be there for you when all else fails know that I will still be here for you, there is nothing else in the world that I value or love more than you. You are the first thing I think of in the morning and you are the last thing in my mind before I go to sleep. You are my heart and my soul, and the only person I want to wake up with for the rest of my life. With all that I am and all that I have I swear that I will always be here for you all the days of my life."

There was not a dry eye in the church, even the boys were sniffling and Frank just kept looking at his wife in the first row.

"These rings are a symbol of you love a perfect circle with no ending nor beginning," the priest said as he held up the rings, "Let them be a symbol of your never-ending love and fidelity." He handed the ring to Emily and to Matt.

"With this ring I thee wed," Emily stated with tears in her eyes as she slide the ring on Matt's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed,"

"You may now kiss the bride", and with that Matt stepped forward and put his hands on the sides of Emily's face and kissed her for the first time as his wife, he loved the sound of that.

"I now present Mr. & Mrs. Matthew Alexander Flannery." With that the entire church erupted in applause and cheers, Matt and Emily looked at each other they had never been so happy, and as far as they both were concerned they would be this happy for the rest of their lives. Whatever life threw at them they would handle it together.

Sorry it took so long to load this I got busy w/ school this is the technical end although I'm thinking about keeping going with this going maybe doing the reception; creating corny toasts from their coworkers let me know what you think.

Thanks for all the review I appreciate them all


	7. Reception

It was finally over they said their I Do's and were walking back down the aisle. Emily held tight on Matt's arm it was all she could do to keep from falling over from shear shock, it was really over; they were really married she really got her fairytale wedding and her fairytale Prince. She looked over at Matt his face was beaming stealing glances at her as they walked out of the church and into their new lives. Within five minutes they were on their way to the reception hall to party with all their friends and family.

"So how does it feel to be a married man?"

"Eh it's all right I guess" Matt replied smiling at her, "Not much fun yet" he said as he started nibbling on her ear and kissing her neck.

"Don't start something you can't finish" Emily said laughing she hated when he did that she was putty in his hands.

"Oh I intend to" Matt put his finger under her chin and turned her head so he could catch her lips with his. After a while he pulled back, "I love being married to you"

"Me too", Emily said as she kissed him again, "I can't believe we got thru it without any big catastrophes"

"What did you think was going to happen?" Matt laughed

"I don't know someone taking the priest hostage or something, maybe you disappearing"

"Number one I had Frank guarding the priest if anyone wanted him they would've had to get thru Frank and his favorite gun", Emily let out a chuckle, "and second of all what gave you the idea that I was going to disappear."

"I don't know you seemed weird the last couple of days more so than Wedding jitters that's all."

"Well you'll find out why that was in a little while" he said mischievously

"What did you do, you can't do that now you have to tell me" Emily said as her hand made it's way to his side finding his tickle spot and used it against him.

"Hey that's no fair", Matt yelled loving every minute of it, "Wait til I get you out of that dress you see what I do to you."

"Is that a threat or a promise" Emily smiled.

"You tell me," he kissed her softly.

"I love you Matt"

"I love you too Em" he held her hand against his chest and stared in awe of this woman he had somehow gotten to love him.

Before they knew it they were pulling up in front of the reception hall where they had a big party planned, for all their friends and close family.

"Ready to go Mr. Flannery"

"Whenever you are Mrs. Flannery", Emily smiled and squeezed his hand, she liked the sound of that.

They waited outside the doors as the DJ introduced the people in the wedding party when it was finally their turn everyone got quiet.

"And presenting for the first time in public Mr. & Mrs. Matthew Flannery"

"That's our cue" Matt said as he tucked her arm under his and started walking

They walked out the door to see all of their family and friends standing and cheering them on. Emily couldn't help but blush she never liked being the center of attention but she did enjoy this. They walked over to their table with the rest of their wedding party. Sitting in front of Emily's chair was an envelope that said To My Princess From Princeton. She gave Matt and inquisitive look and he just smiled.

"You can't open it yet tho", he leaned in and whispered in her ear

"That is just torture" Matt just nodded and smiled.

They sat down and enjoyed the music and all of their friends having a good time. Then came time for the first dance Emily had chosen the song that she thought summed them up completely. They walked out onto the floor hand in hand as Matt spun Emily around into her the music started. It was a song by 98 Degrees, "I Do (Cherish you)"

People looking on were just in awe of the two of them they looked like they belonged together, like somehow they fit into each other. If ever there was a perfect example of soul mates it was these two.

Emily started to cry as Matt took her hand and held it to his chest as he started to sing along with the music with her. She just buried her head in his neck as they continued to dance.

By the time the song ended almost everyone was crying these two looked so happy it was unbelievable.

"Well Mr. Flannery it's official your stuck with me for life" Emily smiled as the song ended.

"Couldn't imagine being stuck with anyone else." Matt leaned down to kiss her. After their first dance it was Emily's turn to dance with her father she wasn't actually expecting it because she didn't know her father was going to be at her wedding. After Emily's father found out that he was invited to his daughters wedding he racked his brain trying to think of a son that would tell his daughter just how much she means to him. He actually had a song chosen but on the way to the wedding today he heard a song on the radio that actually made him cry and at the last minute he told the DJ he had a new song.

Emily was waiting out on the dance floor for her father when the music started. She saw that he had tears running down his face, which just made her tears fall faster as Heartland's "I loved her first" played in the background.

"I'm so glad you came, it wouldn't have felt the same without you here."

"Me too baby, me too" her father said as a tear fell down his face and he kissed his daughter on the forehead.

For most of the rest of the night it was musical dance partners Emily danced with everyone from Frank and Duff to Matt's Brother, she even danced with Lia and Cheryl for a little while. Matt also did the same and as he danced with Cheryl she had a few words of wisdom for him.

"Don't hurt her, it will be the worst thing you ever do in your life." Cheryl said seriously nodding her head over to Emily, "She loves you and she trusts you. You guys are good together don't let what you want get in the way of what you have because you never know when she wont be there anymore."

"I could never hurt her Cheryl she's to important to me." He promised her.

After a while Emily wound up back with Matt. Emily smiled grateful a slow song came on as she rested her forehead against him.

"We have some great people in our lives don't we" Emily said as she looked around the room, Duff was leading Lia out onto the dance floor, Cheryl and her husband were sitting down leaning against each other talking Frank was feeding his wife a bite of his plate.

"Yeah we're pretty lucky, by the way if you want after this dance you can open that envelope."

"You sure?" she asked

"Please I know you've been trying to get a look in that envelope all night don't even try that innocent act with me it doesn't work, well at least not for this", he laughed.

"Just think in two days we will be in a house on the beach in Italy, and I'll have. . you. . . all. . . to . . . myself" She said between kisses.

"I know I can't wait, no Cheryl no family no crisis no nothing. Just this, and this, and this" Matt said as he kissed earlobe, her neck and finally her lips.

"We do have to leave the hotel room once and a while it's not like you don't get enough of that here" Emily laughed although she was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah but in Italy?" Matt said with his little smirk that she loved. Emily had no response she just laughed and kissed him.

The song ended and everyone made their way back to their seats. Emily and Matt were the first to raise their glasses.

"We want to thank all of you for coming her to share this day with us."

"We couldn't ask for a better group of people to share this with, you have all been there for us at one time or another.", Emily added

"So a toast to friends old and new" Matt raised his glasses

"And to new beginnings and happy endings" Emily took as sip of her glass and there was a commotion form everyone as they all did the same.

"I have something to say here about these two." Frank stood up and started in a matter of fact tone, " I have known Matt for a long time longer sometimes I think it's been far to long."

"Don't lie you know you love me" Matt yelled to him.

" We have shot each other with paintballs, and then sat and drank the pain away as we laughed at ourselves." Frank laughed. "We have argued on the job and more than once off the job. We've gotten into a lot of scrapes together most of which we should have never been in. Man Emily if you knew half the stuff we've done together whoo, he'd be in big trouble. We've been thru a lot and I consider him one of my best friends he has always been there for me when I needed him and I of course knew way to much about his relationships especially yours Emily." Frank winked and raised his glass to Emily, which got her to blush. I have been thru a lot with this man, he is an arrogant, egotistical, pain in the ass and there isn't anyone else I'd want watching my back." Frank put his hand on Matt's shoulder. "Now this woman, this crazy woman right here I have known ever since she came to the LA branch 4 years ago, and I gotta tell you I did not like her at first, she's one of those let's talk it out women and I . . . . I never really got to use my guns much", he wiped away an imaginary tear from his eye, which got everyone laughing again. "But she stood up to me every time, she never backed down and when I got really out of line she even showed me what a good left hook she had. I have grown to respect and admire her abilities both on and off the job. She is a passionate intelligent woman who I also think of as a good friend, after four years there isn't anything I wouldn't do to help her or protect her, and I know she'd do anything to help me as she has already done time and again. I still can't figure out how the hell Matt wound up with her though," Frank laughed scratching his chin. "In all honesty though I have never seen Matt as happy or as pathetic as he has been since he's been with you. You guys are good for each other you compliment each other on and off the job. A toast to Matt & Emily may the happiness that you feel today be with you for the rest of your lives. To Matt & Emily" Frank lifted his glass towards the couple and drank from his glass. When he was done he patted Matt on the back and leaned down and gave Emily a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Alright now it's my turn", Cheryl stood up and waited as the commotion died down. "I too have known Matt far to long we were partners for a long time. I have seen him get shot, hell I even accidentally shot him once."

"Yeah I'm sure it was an accident." Frank yelled laughing.

"No I did not intentionally shoot him, he just kinda got in my way." Cheryl laughed. "We have been through a lot together, a lot of late nights early mornings. I've seen him going from woman to woman trying unsuccessfully to find the one that made him happy. With every relationship he was in there always seemed to be something missing and not that I told him none of the women seemed right for him, then Emily came and I partnered her with you and you guys seemed to be great friends and I started to see a change in you Matt you seemed happier and more at ease with her than anyone I've ever seen you with myself included. Then a little birdie blurted out that you guys were not only partners at work but also at home, now I have never made it a secret that I thought that this was a bad idea. I didn't think that working together everyday and then going home to each other would work because to be honest there were more than a few days we worked together that I would like to have killed him by the end of the day. I saw it as the end of one of the greatest teams I've ever seen and if not that I saw you guys loosing each other as friends as well, but you guys proved me wrong your success on the job never diminished in fact it got better neither of you ever let what was going on outside of work to interfere with you trying to diffuse a situation or save someone's life. All in all I am so happy that you found each other and that my predictions were wrong, and I'm glad that I have the opportunity to see you guys everyday and to be reminded every time I see you together what it's all about. To a lifetime of happiness", with that Cheryl raised her glass and lead the room in a toast to the happy couple. Matt got up and gave Cheryl a hug and a kiss and then a teary eyed Emily did the same. After a few moments of just watching the people around her, Matt running his hand down her back brought Emily back to the moment.

"So you gonna open that" Matt said gesturing to the envelope that lay before her.

"Oh my god I completely forgot." Emily smiled and picked it up and opened it and began reading.

"_To My Princess,_

_You got your fairytale wedding and your handsome prince as well"_

Emily chuckled a little

"_As a gift to you for everything you've given me and everything that you are to me I wanted to get you something special. I wanted to get you something that would show you what you mean to me and to mark the start of our new life together. So I decided that no princess should be without a castle."_

Emily looked up at a smiling Matt as he turned the page for her it was the deed to a house.

"Matt you didn't . . . How did you . . . When did you? "Emily was unable to form a complete sentence, which amused Matt to no end.

Matt explained that it was the house that she had liked when they started house hunting, when they first got engaged, but had given up on when she decided it was out of their price range.

"I saw the way you looked at that house and I knew what it meant to you, and I knew what it meant to me. I want you to have the life that you dream of, with kids and a huge back yard and maybe a very, **_very_** small dog, I want you to have the family and the career and anything else your heart desires, because you mean that much to me and because I love your dreams. I though about it for a few days and decided it was perfect so I went back and made an offer."

"I can't believe you did this," she said dropping the paper and kissing him, "I love it, I love you. Thank you."

That was it after everything in Emily's life that went wrong and every person that let her down, she now had everything she ever wanted she had the man of her dreams and she knew in her heart beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was the woman of his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry this is a very long time coming lol i actually finished it a while ago but couldn't upload due to a piece of crap computer. If you've never heard of the songs i put the lyrics on th next page.Thank you to everyone who reviewed


	8. The Songs

"**I Loved her first", ****Heartland**

Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed when she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday but it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed when she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday but it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first

"**I Do (Cherish You)", ****98 Degrees**

All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I

I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do

In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Til that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all of my heart  
'Til my dying day

I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do


End file.
